Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 11
|Jahreszeit=Kurz vor Blattfall |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 10 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 12}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 11. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mitternacht. Verweise Sicht *Brombeerkralle Charaktere *Eichhornpfote *Blattpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Feuerstern Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Baumgeviert **Schlangenfelsen *Wassernest der Sonne Tiere *Dachs *Spinne *Käfer *Maus *Vogel Heilmittel *Reisekräuter *Studentenblume *Rainfarn *Wacholderbeeren *Borretsch (im Original Borretsch''blätter'') Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Wunde *Husten *Bauchschmerzen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Donnerweg, Zweibeinermonster, Frischbeute (nur im Original), DonnerClan, SternenClan, Gesetz der Krieger *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge *Clanränge: Krieger, Schüler, Anführer, Heiler, Heilerschüler (nur im Deutschen) *Zeit: Sonnenaufgang, Blattfall, Herzschlag, Mond *Redewendung: "in den Pfoten des SternenClans liegen" Wissenswertes *Seite 159: Der Satzrest "He did not think (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 138 von Midnight) *Seite 159: Der Befehlt Still! ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 138 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 160: Der Satzrest "The sight of freshkill (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 139 von Midnight) *Seite 161: Das Wort das vom Satz "Was ist denn das?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "denn" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 140 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 161: Der Satzrest "Look, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 140 von Midnight) *Seite 163: Der Satzrest "(...) to Fourtrees." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 141 von Midnight) *Seite 163: Das Wort müssen vom Satz "Aber wir müssen jetzt los." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 142 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 164: Eichhornpfotes Beschreibung (green eyes) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 142 von Midnight) *Seite 164: Der Satzteil "(...), that's all." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), das ist alles.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), das ist nun mal so." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 143 von Midnight) *Seite 165: "(...), nicht einmal Feuerstern." - Vor dem Wort Feuerstern müsste "für" oder "an" stehen, da im Original die Rede von to Firestar ist (vgl. Seite 143 von Midnight) *Seite 165: Das Wort SternenClan vom Satz "(...) ein Befehl des SternenClans selbst, es ist (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "selbst" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 143 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 165: "(...) weit vor Kummer." - Statt Kummer müsste es "Bestürzung" oder "Entsetzen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von dismay ist (vgl. Seite 144 von Midnight) *Seite 165: Das Wort du vom Satz "Aber du musst (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 144 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 166: Blattpfotes Beschreibung (amber eyes) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 144 von Midnight) *Seite 166: Das Wort muss vom Satz "Ich muss einfach gehen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "einfach" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 144 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 166: "(...) unterwegs Kräuter sammeln." - Statt sammeln müsste es "finden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von find ist (vgl. Seite 145 von Midnight) *Seite 167: "Und Borretsch ist am (...)" - Vor dem Wort ist müsste "(Borretsch)blätter" stehen, da im Original die Rede von borage leaves ist (vgl. Seite 145 von Midnight) *Seite 167: Der Satzrest "(...), I promise." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 145 von Midnight) *Seite 167: Das Wort kommen vom Satz "Wir kommen bestimmt zurück." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "bestimmt" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 146 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 167: Der Satzteil "As he raised his tail in a gesture of farewell she turned swiftly, and the undergrowth swallowed her up." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Als er Brombeerkralle den Schwanz zu einer Abschiedsgeste hob, drehte sie Blattpfote sich rasch um und das Unterholz verschluckte sie Blattpfote.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Er Brombeerkralle hob den Schwanz zu einem Abschiedsgruß, drehte sich rasch um und das Unterholz verschluckte sie." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 146 von Midnight) Quellen en:Midnight (book)/Chapter 11nl:Middernacht (Boek)/Hoofdstuk 11 Kategorie:Verweise